The present invention relates to an operation halting circuit which stops the operation of a control means in a system when the supply voltage drops.
Conventionally, a system containing a microprocessor and peripheral circuits, such as memories, connected to the microprocessor is designed to be reset asynchronously with the operation of the system itself either manually by an operator or automatically by a control circuit when the supply voltage to the microprocessor and the peripheral circuits drops below a specified value. However, by utilizing the conventional system a problem exists wherein the programs and data retained in the memories, connected to the control circuit of the system, are destroyed.